Latimus
Latimus is a show created by Aaron Moles because he became obsessed with After Effects and creating crazy worlds and settings, so much that he decided to make an epic of epic proportions (or, an epic epic). Aaron thought this idea was so great that he spent all of 2009 working on this show until its eventual cancellation at the August Channel 101 screening. He had devised a four episode arc that would deal with the fantastical stories of humans communing with the gods so often found in religious texts and how and the modern world as we know it came to be. The episodes would all have held a different cultural motif and been about traits that would relate to nature and the primitive understandings of the world. They would have gone as follows: #'Episode 1 (Motif: Egyptian) "Latimus and the Ladder of a Thousand Men"' - When Egyptian Warlord Xenophobius (Willy Roberts) demands the Sun for his own personal usage, believing it to be made of Gold, Latimus intervenes. Xenophobius was building the Ladder of a Thousand Men, a device taller than any pyramid or mountain, to reach the Sun, sending thousands upon thousands of slaves to their deaths, but their human bodies were so weak, that only Latimus could reach the top without burning to death. Once Latimus recieves guidance from the gods, he climbs the ladder and knowing full well that Xenophobius' efforts were in vain, he throws the Sun at Xenophobius, destroying his men and his empire. He then uses Xenophobius as fuel to create a new Sun. NATURAL EXPLANATION: "And this is why we have daylight savings" - Because Xenophobius was used to create the new Sun and, being a coward, he hides during winter #'Episode 2 (Motif: Roman) "Latimus and the Orgy of the Gods" '- When the jealous god of disease, Oderamus (Scott Chernoff), finds Latimus saving his daughter Ivysis (Michelle Herrin) from a giant dog (Jerry Michaels), he becomes insanely jealous and sentences him to gladiator combat for One Million Years. Latimus does the one million years easily and wants to stay for even longer, but is coaxed back by Ivisys. Latimus defeats Oderamus, but stops short of killing him when Ivisys reveals that she was using Latimus for her own personal gain. Latimus then kills both Oderamus and Ivysis when he realizes they are both evil, but in killing a god, he upsets all of the other gods. NATURAL EXPLANATION: "And this is why we have poison ivy" - Because the bitter blood of Ivysis rained down from the heavens and onto the earth. #'Episode 3 (Motif: Oriental/Chinese) "Latimus and the Burden of Human Misery"' - 'With the gods pissed at Latimus for killing Oderamus in Episode 2, they strip him of his awesome Lightning Sword and condemn him to the mortal world while replacing him with a new enforcer, Diocidus (Derek Mears?). Latimus would spend the majority of the episode on a quest to reclaim his sword while Diocidus dealt with an unnamed Chinese Emperor (Randall Park?) who sought to drain the ocean of all water so that he could rule even more land. Eventually, Latimus would retrieve the sword with the help of his goddess Mother (Jenny Flack?) and human companion Kardina (Amy Roiland), but it would be too late as Diocidus had already killed the Chinese Emperor and his people to resolve the issue. It would end with Diocidus killing off all of the other gods (including Latimus' mother) and declaring himself the One True God, as Latimus would rally an army of the entire human race in an effort to defeat Diocidus. NATURAL EXPLANATION: "And this is why the ocean water has salt" - because the dead bodies of the Chinese Emperor's men fell into the water #'Episode 4 (Motif: Western/Early Industrial) "Latimus Versus the Army of God" '''- 'TO BE ADDED LATER : : : ' ' On the plus side, this show garnered an unusually high amount of hits on the Channel 101 YouTube page for its one month run in prime time, and then an unusually low amount of hits for its second episode, which was widely regarded as a "letdown." One YouTube viewer, OvaltinePatrol, had this to say: :''I still enjoyed this, but I think it got too epic too quickly. Probably should have had more crazed, mortal villains like﻿ Xenophobius rather than getting to gods and such. "Ouch!" said Aaron, who spent the last two months of Channel 101's 2009 season working on the Jumpmaster and The Sexy Vampire Journals, which were critically lauded, but failed to make Prime Time status. Category:Latimus Category:Channel 101 Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Aaron Moles Category:George Edelman Category:James Atkinson